Faded Existence: A Burning Fury's Alternate Ending
by Tears of Deathwishxxx
Summary: The title says it all.


**Alternate ending to Faded Existence: A Burning Fury. Oneshot. Three Marvel characters in here. I don't own them. But I do own the Snypa. Anybody here into plagarism? Well, I'm into court-awarded money and lawsuits! So...is there anyone here, still into plagarism? Okay, thought so.**

* * *

Spade cocked back the walking stick, prepared to destroy the Kingpin once and for all. He thrust foward... 

Fisk closed his eyes...

Nothing.

He opened his eyes and saw Spade drop his melee weapon.

"No. I can't do this." Spade whispered.

"What's the matter, Snypa? Afraid to go through with it?" Fisk taunted.

Then sirens could be heard.

"You hear that, vigilante? They're comin' for you."

"No, Kingpin," Spade corrected. "They're coming for _you_. I talked to some connections when I got to New York."

"I can get out, and when I do..." Fisk threatened.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah..." mocked Spade. "You could escape jail time at Ryker's, Fisk, but you'll never escape _me_."

"That's right. So you know there's no point in this."

"I agree, Fisk," declared the Snypa. "So, why don't we keep all this shit from happening?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm saying that I told you. I told you that I was gonna prove you're the Kingpin, then I was gonna kill you. Time to make good on that."

Spade reached for a knife from his back pocket when Fisk, a bloody and broken mess, broke free of his bladed binds and knocked Spade back with a clothesline.

"How about I end the existence of the Snypa before that happens?" Kingpin suggested.

"Or how about..._not_?!"

Spade was going for two more knives when the door to the Kingpin's office was kicked in.

"FREEZE!" one officer yelled. "Get your hands up, Spade!"

Fisk limped over to a police officer.

"That vigilante came storming in and..."

The cops weren't hearing it.

"You're under arrest, too!" said the officer. "Hands behind your back, Fisk."

Six cops and Homeland Security agents forced down Fisk and put an extra-special pair of handcuffs on his fat ass.

"You're under arrest for conspiracy, selling United States secrets to foreign spies, a vast amount of murders, and..."

"And basically for being a fat fuck!" growled Spade as he was handcuffed and taken into custody.

"Yeah, what the Snypa said!" agreed the arresting agent. "But generally, for being an asshole."

* * *

**Interrogation office, Ryker's Island- 6:00 AM**

Two NYPD detectives come in. Spade is in a chair with his handcuffs on and without all his gear.

"Welcome to Ryker's Island, Damijin Spade. How do you like our cozy little prison so far?" said Detective #1.

"There's not enough light, and room service could be beefed up." said Spade sarcastically.

"So, the big, bad Snypa...finally in our grasp," said Detective #2. "Could have caught Castle, but he managed to get away."

"So, tell us, Spade. Where _is_ Castle?" asked Detective #1.

"Who's Castle?"

"Don't play dumb! You know who we're talkin' about. Your buddy, Frank Castle."

"Oh!" said Spade with mock forgetfulness. "The Punisher! Why didn't you say so? He's long gone, but I don't know where."

* * *

**Six hours of hard interrogation later:**

Spade wasn't being too helpful.

"This how the story ends, Snypa? You in a prison cell for all eternity and everyone you've ever opposed dead?"

"No, not all of them," said Spade. "You forgot one."

"Wilson Fisk is being held here in Ryker's as well..." the first detective's voice trailed off. "You wouldn't dare."

Spade nodded his head.

"Not if we have anything to say about it."

When the two detectives weren't looking, Spade escaped from his handcuffs and nailed the first officer with a judo throw. The second one turned around and went for her gun, but Spade stopped her with a towel soaked with ether, forcing her to sleep.

"Sorry, guys...all's fair in war."

Spade ran from the interrogation room and straight toward the cells where all the supervillains were being held. He first went into the control room, knocked out the guards and grabbed a 5.56 mm assault rifle. He kept on his way as a bunch of inmates, obviously loyal to Fisk, stood in his way, each armed with makeshift knives.

"You won't get by us, Snypa!" said Inmate #1.

"Yeah!" yelled Inmate #2.

Spade raised his assault rifle and fired, taking down the poorly equipped inmates. Just then the burly crime lord stepped out of his cell, unafraid.

"So, you've come for me even here in Ryker's, Snypa..." said Fisk. "Do you want to die so badly?"

"I'm just following up on what I said, Kingpin," Spade replied. "Again, I was gonna prove who you were and then I was gonna kill you."

Fisk ran at Spade, who fired his weapon, six shots sending Fisk to his knees. That didn't stop the Kingpin for good, as he got back to his feet and grabbed Spade.

"I warned you, Snypa," growled Fisk. "You've been in my business for too long."

Fisk threw Spade against a cell. The crime lord ripped the bars off of one of the cells and threw the whole damn thing at his target. Spade ducked for cover, picked up his rifle and fired another three shots into Fisk's knees. Fisk was down for the count. Spade walked over to the fallen Kingpin and dragged him over to the security rails.

"Any last words?!"

Fisk said nothing as he struggled to his feet, glaring in the eyes of who would be his executioner. Spade turned into a back roundhouse kick which sent Fisk over the rail and down thirty feet to the bottom of the cellblock. The impact of Fisk's body finally hitting the ground made a sonic boom and rocked every cell in Ryker's.

"I told you, Fisk," whispered Spade. "You're the Kingpin and now you're dead."

* * *

Minutes later, Spade made his way to the roof of Ryker's, where he escaped into the cold Hudson River, followed by the gunshots of the guards. 

"It's a long swim back to shore," said one of the guards. "He'll drown. Don't waste your bullets."

Spade swam until he saw a black boat come near him. The boat was comandeered by Frank Castle.

"So, what happened?" asked Castle. "How did you get all the way out here?"

"I got caught," said Spade. "Of course, the Kingpin did as well."

"Did you manage to kill him?"

"Well," started Spade. "A roundhouse kick which knocks you thirty feet to the bottom of a cellblock could take anyone down for good, even a fat bitch-boy like Wilson Fisk."

* * *

**Los Angeles, CA. 9:45 PM**

Spade was lurking in the shadows of an alley, mounting his motorcycle.

_-As long as there's scumbags who think they're above the law, I'm gonna be around to bring them down._

_-As long as there are people willing to hurt others, I'm gonna inflict pain upon them_.

* * *

**There's your alternate ending to the story. Happy? Good.**


End file.
